


Cover for "An Earlier Heaven"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [27]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: In the wake of Cuba, Charles and his students are ready to pick up the pieces and work toward achieving Charles's dream of a safe haven for young mutants. Those plans, however, take a surprising turn thanks to a very unexpected complication. As he slowly builds a future for his students and for his child, Charles struggles with the loss of Erik and the secrets he's willing to keep to protect his family, but those strides are shattered when Erik makes a startling reappearance into his life. [mpreg, kidfic, ensemble]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Earlier Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261156) by [Regann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/pseuds/Regann). 



> In the wake of Cuba, Charles and his students are ready to pick up the pieces and work toward achieving Charles's dream of a safe haven for young mutants. Those plans, however, take a surprising turn thanks to a very unexpected complication. As he slowly builds a future for his students and for his child, Charles struggles with the loss of Erik and the secrets he's willing to keep to protect his family, but those strides are shattered when Erik makes a startling reappearance into his life. [mpreg, kidfic, ensemble]

             

        

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this story again.


End file.
